


Had

by thekameshell



Category: Portal (Video Game), The Yogscast
Genre: Drama, Gen, Literature, fan fiction
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-10-15
Updated: 2014-10-15
Packaged: 2018-02-21 07:45:53
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 587
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2460455
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/thekameshell/pseuds/thekameshell
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Based off the part in Portal 2 where the player tries to escape Aperture with Wheatley.</p>
<p>Inspired by Lyinginbedmon's run of Portal 2 with Timothy.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Had

    She watched, as that little moron shut everything down and told Timothy to escape with him. She scoffed, knowing perfectly well that Timothy would do no such thing. To be perfectly honest, she thought that they had something special together, he was a great one to talk to, they shared a lot in common, and he actually enjoyed testing. She would never admit it, but she knew that she had feelings for the half pig-cyborg. That's why it broke her non-existent heart in two when he followed that idiot out of the testing chamber.  
     
    She didn't want to believe it. He stated several times that he enjoyed testing! If he wanted to see the surface, she could have given him a fast lift up; all he had to do was ask! She felt so...betrayed. Images of a certain mute psychopath creeped into her HUD, and she froze, the clip of _her_ killing her over and over again. If she had an eye, it would be shedding a lone tear. She removed those images and focused on where Timothy was heading. _Maybe he's not leaving, maybe that idiot forced him to follow or something._ she thought to herself, as she quickly built a new test chamber. "You don't want to follow him, come back to the testing area and we'll continue right where we left off." she announced, making a Hard-Light bridge for him. _Please._ She even put a heart design on the wall, just for him. She saw him look into the chamber, right at her camera, and then spin around and follow the metal ball. The heart on the wall quickly broke, as did the test chamber. The feelings, the **human feelings** that she was feeling was taking over her. She simply watched _him_ as she brought the facility down, fully intending on trapping them and bringing _him_ back.  
     
    Oh, he saw the heart on the wall. He looked at the camera, and gave a small smile, before following the fool. He hoped she saw his smile, the first smile he had ever made. He was going to burn that fool for harming _her_ facilities, at any cost. All he had to do was follow him for a little bit. He hoped that GLaDOS caught on to what he was doing. He'd hate to upset her. 

    She wondered why it hurt, hurt much more than before. He didn't kill her, for one. He didn't go around destroying the test chambers, for another. So why did his...misguided wanderings pain her so much? She saw as the duo moved out of her watchful sight, and she felt...alone. "Why...why Timothy, why? What did I do wrong? Please come back...I'll even bake you a real cake" she cried out. Although now, she was glad that she was alone.

    He was trying to help, that was all. He was going to get that annoying nuisance out of _her_ facilities once and for all. It was the least he could do for her, after all of the praise and good times they'd shared. Aperture was certainly not the Nether, but Timothy felt that it was quickly becoming his favorite place to be. He enjoyed their intellectual talks; he had never met a being as smart as he was. Those redmakers simply could not compare to the higher level of intelligence robots had. He never knew, that by going with the fool, he would destroy the beautiful romance that they had. Or could have had. Either way, **had**.


End file.
